My Little Fluffy
by TeeGooglyCoffeeMeat
Summary: The story of how Marik met Bakura. Loosely based on "My Little Dashie" by ROBCakeran53 and "Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series" by LittleKuriboh.
1. Prologue

My Little Fluffy

Written by TeeGooglyCoffeeMeat

Based On "My Little Dashie" by ROBCakeran53 and "Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series" by LittleKuriboh

I live my life, one day at a time. A good portion of those days are uneventful, always falling in the same routine: I wake up, walk to the evil council meetings, work, walk home, then bum around until I go to bed. Sometimes I'll play children's card games with my few friends. Every so often, something new and interesting happens: I meet an old friend, I find a dollar on the ground, or I get chased by a stray dog.

Living in a dying city isn't very fun or interesting. This city was once full of life and color, but the people went on a riot after Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I had never seen this city during those times in person, but I have seen pictures. My mother and father lived happy, and they could only wish the same for me growing up.

Sadly, I cannot say I have achieved that wish of theirs.

I've fallen into the same dull routine: Wake, work, sleep, repeat. I do have some moments of bliss, but the daily struggles I go through outweigh the small moments of joy I have. Card games have helped, but it's still just another thing to give my hopes up on. Every time I play children's card games, I imagine what it's like to be one of those monsters. It's so hard to look at that supposedly beautiful world, having it so close to my grasp; I reach out to grab my deck and summon a monster.

Only to be stopped by my computer screen.

Yes, I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh! Online.

I snapped back to reality. It gets to the point where I will simply shut down my computer and walk away. I go for a walk. When I feel sad, I walk. When I feel tired, I walk. When I feel like walking... I write odd fanfictions. Anyways, walking has become my second life in a sense; I spend at least half my day outside along the crumbling sidewalks and decaying suburbs.

I've seen people come and go. I've seen buildings torn down, burned up, or have so much graffiti on its walls that its original color is unrecognizable. I very rarely pass any other people on my strolls. Most people don't like to look at their once beautiful city, their homes or former businesses. I don't blame them. In fact I envy them. They saw this place with their own two eyes, seeing the buildings still standing tall and proud, the lawns freshly cut, the paved roads, and sidewalks still intact.

The only thing I've ever seen that even comes close is my mother's paintings, each of them colorful scenes of this concrete world. She started painting after finding Odion, making the sad scenery before her look beautiful. Her masterpiece is of an open field that yielded a parking garage. Over it, she drew an amazing rainbow. My favorite picture. I guess that is part of why I like the Rainbow Dragon the most out of all the other cards. Its colors, its swiftness, the amazing rainbow blast, all remind me of that picture.

* * *

[A/N]: I hope you know that I had to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX to know what Rainbow Dragon does.

* * *

It will have to do.

Today, as usual, I walked to my Evil Council meeting. It was the same as other meetings, just me making a plan to defeat Yugi Muto, everyone thinks it will never catch on, Dartz makes a plan to defeat Yugi Muto, but not without getting rid of me first. My meeting ended after 10-something minutes of this (that's a lot of listening to Rex and Weevil). I clocked out and started walking home. I decided to use a different route this time, for a change in pace, a little something different from the normal path I walk. This part of town was hit the worst; only a few houses still stand, and none of them occupied. It truly is a sad sight to see. Then again, it's really the only sight I see. The only sight I'll ever see.

Or so I thought.

I found a particularly weird alleyway. Now, living in this kind of area I see trash all the time. Boxes, Kentucky Fried McBurger King cups, and plastic bags litter the streets and empty fields, but rarely will I see nothing. Not a single piece of trash. I noticed this particular alley because it happened to be in my way. During my younger years, I tried to do what I could for the community. Sadly, I couldn't, being trapped underground for pretty much my entire youth. Nowadays, I'd given up any hope of cleaning this city, much less my neighborhood. Now I'll just pass the trash by, letting it blow away in the breeze or sit there and decompose. I let what's left of the "people" do their own things, since most of them don't care about anyone other than themselves. Why should I be any different?

I walked down the alley. The lack of litter caught my attention right away. I considered continuing on, my home being not far away now. But this was mind-blowing.

Sadly, there was nothing special about it. It was an ordinary alley compared to others that were in big, active cities. Then, I saw a silhouette figure standing in the middle. As much as I didn't want to for the sake of my well-being, I also didn't want to say I came out here for nothing, so I walked closer to it. As I drew closer, however, I began to comprehend the figure. It looked like a boy with a giant, fluffy head of hair. I came closer.

I stopped beside the figure. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.


	2. Bakura

_I'll run away with your footsteps_  
_I'll build a city that dreams for two_  
_And if you lose yourself,_  
_I will find you_

_~Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant, Find You_

I stopped beside the figure. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was...

"A GIANT ANTHROPOMORPHIC KITTY!"

"I'm not a kitty, I'm just British," it said in a British accent.

I kneel down, trying to get a closer look. I can't believe what I am seeing. There is not a physical, mental, or extraterrestrial way how this could be here…

"How did you end up here?"

"I ran away from home after my parents wouldn't let me buy the new Pokemon game for the Nintendo 3DS," he explained. "I went on the street and asked people if they would buy me the game. I even put myself in a cardboard box and wrote "Give to good home" on the side so that people would pity me."

The first thought that runs through my mind, besides the initial British kitty, is "Who would give up a giant British kitty?" Those large black eyes, along with the brown rim around them, drives me to kneel back down, and I can't hold back a smile. I haven't smiled like this in years, since the time Ishizu took me to the mainland.

His eyes continue to stare at me, and I stare back. I don't know what to say, or what to do, but I must start somewhere.

"Hi there."

"Uh, hi…"

"What's your name?"

He looks around, then back to me. "My name is Bakura."

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care."

"Well that was kinda insensitive. No wonder your parents won't let you buy the new Pokemon game for the Nintendo 3DS."

"Will you buy it for me?"

"Of course I will. Say, let's get you somewhere warmer?" Fortunately for us both, I had brought my Pacific Play tent, otherwise I might have had to go home and leave Bakura behind. Either that or we sit out in the cold. I know Bakura is fluffy and all, but even the furriest of kitties can get hypothermia.

I set up the tent, careful not to make too much noise. Still with Bakura holding my hand, I walk into the tent and crouch down. As I crawl through the entrance, I can feel stirring in my arm. He had become anxious, most likely when I spent a few hours figuring out how to drive a small, cheap plastic stake into the concrete, and is now getting antsy. With no idea what to do or how to tackle the situation, I set him down on a sleeping bag.

Immediately he jumps out of my grasp and looks around, already investigating his surroundings. I continue to watch him as he explores the multiple colors, then crawls down the tunnel that comes with the tent.

"What are you doing here?"

I didn't mean to ask that out loud, but it just sort of happens every now and then. Only seeing my siblings and, on rare occasion, my few friends, I find myself talking to, well, myself a lot. I don't own a pet, because I killed my old pet snake Cornelius.

From my question, the only response is a blank look on his face. That tells me he wonders why I asked after he clearly explained earlier.

"Are you lost?"

The moment the words left my mouth, he looks to the ground. "Yes. I am. Once I left home into the alley, I forgot where I was."

"Oh..."

I figured that I can't just leave him here. He's beyond the word "lost". He's… misplaced. "Well, until something happens, I guess you can... stay with me."

I see how he lifts his head up, a smile showing on his face once again, and looks at me with worry. My words don't sound that encouraging, so I throw on a smile as I speak.

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever brought you here will fix itself within time. We just... gotta wait. Is that alright?"

I'm not sure why I asked that, but it seems to do the trick. He smiles right away and says, "I love it!".

The next few hours are spent building a fire to keep warm in the chilly November. Afterwards, I give him something to eat. I take out the only thing I could find: marshmallows. They have, like, no nutritional value, but we need to fill our bellies with something edible.

Satisfied with the food, he finds a comfy spot in his sleeping bag and lies down in it. I also give him a pillow and a teddy bear to cuddle with. It's not as cold as it is outside, with the fire giving off heat and all.

I must have fallen asleep at some point. I honestly expected myself to be wide awake due to such an interesting event, but after the long hours at work and staying up to take care of Bakura, my body had other plans. I'm not sure how long I was out before I awoke, but it doesn't matter; as I close my eyes, I feel something against my side. I look, and sleeping beside me is the pale-skinned British kitty; his giant head of snowy-white hair still, his head resting on the inside of my elbow. My heart exploded. TWICE.

* * *

[A/N] Can you do that? Can you explode twice?

* * *

Laying there, sleeping and curled up beside me had me smiling ear to ear. His gentle breaths are barely heard. His fluffy hair tickles my arm, but I hold back any movement to itch. The warmth of his body against my stomach warms my already damaged heart. Though a few months isn't a long time, it's how long I have wanted a moment like this. My own little kitty, a little plushie to sleep with and hold tight. And now I have a real kitty sleeping at my side; content as though he's known me since birth.

Right now, there is nothing else that matters to me. My despair, my sore feet and painful heart all go unnoticed as nothing else can come remotely close to the feeling I have right now; this joy I am experiencing at this moment as I lay awake on my couch.

I have found it.

Right now, he is my little kitty. He is...

...my little Fluffy.


	3. Celebrations

It has been only four months since I brought Bakura into my possession. These few months with him have been the most amazing time of my life. He has opened my heart up to true love and joy, among other things. Right now, he sits next to me as I watch television.

He seems to enjoy the morning cartoons on the local stations, and I myself have come to enjoy them. He acts much like a child would. Then again, why wouldn't he?

It used to be that a year would go by slowly. I would look forward to the new year, in hopes of getting a fresh start. Now though, I feel as if this year went by a little too quickly for me. I've decided, since I have no knowledge of her actual birth-date, to make the day I found her her birthday. November the eighth...oddly enough, that's the very same date that Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series finally returned to playing card games after a long Virtual World arc. I quit watching the show after Bakura came into my life. It was too much hassle to raise a child about the same age as me to keep watching.

It would be hard to hide me watching the show, and even harder to explain the situation if he were to ever see it, especially at his current age. He knew his name was Bakura, but I have come to calling him Fluffy, because he looks like a kitty and all, and he has no problem with it.

One thing now troubles me with him. Every day he sits at the screen window in my tent, looking outside. I'm not worried about him being seen by passersby. There aren't even any people here, so that's the least of my worries. Still, though he doesn't say anything to me yet, I can see

the hunger for fresh air in his eyes. I can't keep him in here his entire life.

I keep talking like he is going to be here forever. That isn't true. One day, some day, he will go off to college, get a good job, meet the one he loves the most, and have three beautiful children. In my heart, I hope that never happens. In my head, I know it will. It's just a matter of when.

I do hope to get him playing card games soon. I've been checking out some of the abandoned lots and former parks on my walks to and from work, seeing where the best location would be to take him. Oddly enough, it seems the park I had played at growing up is the best option. That shall be it then, I shall take him to the park. How will I get him there? He's still relatively small, so he can be hidden inside a jacket or something. Tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day, anyway.

I would have looked on the internet, but I fear he would become curious of it himself. There are a lot of horrors on the internet, and he's not ready for it. In hindsight it's bad enough he is experiencing television, but she has come to enjoy the Kill Your Family show too much for me to take that away from her.

Anyways, I've been taking him to that old park for weeks, in hopes I could help him learn how to play children's card games. There is a large tree there, with branches sticking out over a sandbox. The perfect spot for him to practice. There were many scrapes, cuts, and bruises toward his goal (remember, playing children's card games can result in injury, even if it is minor), but finally, after many weeks of work, he won. It was only a short difference in life points, about fifty, but he still did it. He's a little scraped up, but she's beaming with pride.

Another thing that has been brought to my attention. He asked me about having his own tent. I got thinking, and realized I had packed another tent 4 months back, when I found him (I was a Cub Scout, and I loved being prepared). If he has her own room, I can get him his own things, so that he can feel somewhat normal.

I only wish I had a way to buy her the things she wants.

* * *

If you told me four years ago I'd be taking care of a fluffy-haired British kid, I'd call you insane. I probably am in all reality, but I don't care. I'm happy. Fluffy's happy. Today is a day for celebration, for today, my little Fluffy won a card game tournament.

I honestly didn't know how to tackle that fact. He didn't even know how it worked until I explained it to him. Now he's even more ecstatic than before.

It was a normal day in the barren city, but this time there were a bunch of people gathered in the otherwise quiet town square. There were talks of a card game tournament going around. Bakura heard, and really wanted to enter. He was eligible, and I didn't want to say no to what could possibly be his destiny, so the most I could do is tell him to tread lightly.

Somewhere he got it in his head to take big risks in the tournament. For some time he was blowing his allowance off on trading cards to try and get the best deck. I'd just sit outside the game shop on a bench I had fixed up and wait. No one was ever around anymore. In fact, on that block, I think the last person left over a year ago. There are rumors the entire area is going to be bought out by some company however, and all this turned into an academy that teaches kids how to play card games. I don't know how I feel about that... but it's not important now. Right now, I'm so overcome with joy that my Fluffy now knows his place.

I saw every game of that tournament. Every move was more intriguing than the previous one. I got a little anxious during the tournament, hoping my Fluffy would win every single game. I'm not one of those people who want their son to play dirty in order to give them false honor. I knew he was the cleanest duelist out of any I'd ever seen.

Anyway, she climbed to quite a height in the tournament bracket, playing all the way until the championship. Well, all the right things factored for her; how he used the cards he was given, his mental focus, and me on the ground watching and cheering her on, but most importantly, he trusted his faith to the Heart of the Cards.

And he did it. He had beaten every opponent in his path to the Big Duel, and his final move amazed everyone.

Now, I didn't even imagine it was possible to accomplish such a feat in my shoes. I knew you could win a card game, but actually do it as a nine-year-old? In a card game tournament? Full of professionals? My mind is blown. So, the initial blast of energy that brought his opponent's life points down to 0 when he was at 650 brought upon many broken windows and sent off car alarms in the next county. I quickly rounded him up and hugged him as hard as I could. We were honored to accept our prize, a card named after little Fluffy.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating. It just so happened today was the fourth anniversary of me finding her. I have no way of knowing how old she actually was when I got her, so I just started over. I would have bought a cake, but due to the tournament all the businesses were closed. So, we made a cake on our own. Apparently the writers actually got something right for once: she can't bake at all.

* * *

[A/N] Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! We have writers?

* * *

I'm not the best myself, but it was still a mess. But we had fun, she enjoyed herself, and she is happy. Therefore, I am happy.

Though that was his highlight of the day, mine was just moments ago. He has now come accustom to sleeping in her own tent versus with me. I actually stopped sleeping in my tent, and slept out under the stars because he kept snoring. Now I can sleep on my own bed once more, but I keep my screen unzipped, so if he needs me, he can get me. I had just tucked him into bed and told him goodnight when he said it.

"Goodnight, daddy. I love you."

Right then, my heart exploded for the third time ever! For the first time, not only did he call me daddy, which she has done on occasion, but he even said... "I love you."

For a moment, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I've never been in this sort of situation before. But I remembered what my mother and father used to do. So, I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and told him the same thing.

"Goodnight, my little Fluffy. I love you, too."

He smiled at me, then closed her eyes to sleep. I walked out, turned off her light, making sure his Spongebob nightlight was on, of course, closed her door, then sat down on the couch. I haven't moved for an hour now, I'm so lost in thought. The few times he had called me "daddy," I didn't think anything of it. I could picture why he called me that. Being with him so much made me accept it as part of taking care of him. But tonight when he said those three words, the realization finally sunk into my heart. I am his daddy.

He considers me to be his daddy. And quite frankly, I consider him my pet, I mean, son. And it has taken him to speak those words to me for me to finally realize that. I think I have finally done it. I have broken my hard shell that had formed when my mother died. I've let an amazing little boy into my life. I gave him a home to live in, food to eat, and now a daddy to love. He has given me hope, love, compassion, and now something I thought I'd never utter: a son.

I still speculate when the time is going to arise that he leaves me. And each day it gets harder for me to imagine when that actually happens. I just hope that he never forgets me, because I will never forget him.


	4. Knowledge

I believe Bakura is now in his growth spurt. Rounding in at about 4'11" tall, he is pretty tall for his age. Though he is still only six years old according to my math, I believe he is actually more along the lines of ten or eleven possibly in actual years. So, we celebrated five missed birthdays and officially moving day. That's right, moving day. We moved from my parents house, thanks to extra money from our little Frickstarter. We bought a nice house in Saskatchewan (we managed to raise $5,000,000 to take it over). It's got a lot of open land, there isn't another house within five miles, and it's just me and him.

Now he can play card games with his friends all he wants, whenever he wants. He is truly happy, though he does miss the old city where he won the card game tournament. It's gone now, along with anything else left in the area. KaibaCorp bought all the land up, flattened it, and built a large dueling academy there. The prophecies were correct!

Bakura has made actual friends, and I had just gotten a new job at a local bazaar.

* * *

[A/N] Apparently they have bazaars in Canada. Also, 11-year-olds can run them.

* * *

Bakura even talked about getting a job, but then he remembered what I told her. The look on his face was heartbreaking. We were enjoying a cake we made, which I must add the writers got lazy and thought we could make a good one, when he brought it up. I jokingly said he can't due to him being too British and I laughed. He got all teary and said, "I'm not British, I'm just gay!" and ran into his room, crying.

Holy Ra, I'm horrible. I...I just laughed because my son is different.

I apologized for hours, and even though he says she understands, I know she is still hurt. He was still bawling his eyes out. Lucky, I have a way to fix this. Due to the sheer size of the property, it involves a lot of cutting of grass. Tomorrow I will give him a sword to cut with, so that she can have a job. I'll even pay him in chocolate coins. Though he'd eat them all eventually, he can still say he worked for something.

I still can't believe I've had him for six years now. Holy Ra, time goes so fast... I wish it would slow down, so that I could have more time with him. I don't know when, but I have the sudden feeling our time together is running out. All of this has been too good to be true.

Today has to have been the worst time of my life, even more than my initiation. Due to events I could not prepare for, Bakura found out the truth before I could tell him myself. He knows what he is, a made up anime character from a show based on a children's card game. He is mad, no, upset beyond all thought. He had locked himself in his room, but I know my son. He didn't stay in there long. He opened his window and jumped out, which he somehow survived, since no one really dies in this show. He probably climbed into a tree to sulk in his sorrow.

I'm a monster.

I should have told him sooner, I just wasn't sure when would be the right time. Now we are both suffering for my carelessness. I thought getting cable would be a good thing, give him some more shows to watch, but what I didn't realize was that we got the Card Games Channel. I wasn't even aware it was still up, and find my surprise the show Zorc and Pals is still even AIRING! It had been canceled after its first season, but still it was repeated.

I remember I walked in from my Evil Council meeting and walked into the living room. That's when I saw it...

My heart sank... I knew this episode... I remembered this episode. Even after seeing nothing for as long as I can remember... I still remember that frigging episode. It was the episode where Zorc's mom came over. At the time I was still holding my keys... and I dropped them. They clanged on the wood floor; if he didn't know I was home before, he knew now.

"How long..." Bakura asked me, no emotion in his voice.

"About five minutes, why?" I tried to say the runtime for the actual episode to put myself at ease.

"No, you moron. How long have you known about this?"

"Known about what?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THAT I AM A MADE-UP CHARACTER FROM AN ANIME BASED OFF A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME?!"

I couldn't help it... a tear ran down my cheek as he yelled at me. This was the first time in all these years he had raised his voice to me. I felt as if I had failed as a father, but at the same time, I knew it would start a big relationship in the long-run (and a lot of erotic fanfictions).

And I deserved every bit of it.

So, I sat down, turned off the television, and told him everything. I told him about the show, the children's card game that spawned the show, about finding him, and answered any other questions he had for me.

There were a lot.

Most of them stemmed from the show, to which I simply told him what I truly believed. That though he is the Bakura from the show, that he still exists here, and the media has already found a replacement. He does not need to worry. I tried to explain it to him, but his bullheadedness took over as he continued to lash at me.

I took it all. I deserved it all. I've been keeping that horrible secret from him for far too long. He is now eleven years old, capable of maybe making his own lunch and packing his own backpack. Here, I treat him still like he was my little Fluffy. It's been wrong of me, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want this to ever happen, but I knew it would. I should have done what was right, but I didn't. It was only a matter of time before he found out, and he knew he was different.

After our argument, he ran upstairs into her bedroom crying, and slammed his door shut. I checked on her an hour later, and no response told me he had jumped out. I can only hope that he comes back, or at least, if he doesn't, he stays away from any other people. If anything, I hope some sort of portal opens up and he goes back to her world, and never has to think of me again. All I can say to him at this point, is that I'm sorry.

I'm so... so... sorry.


	5. Searching

I fled to my old tomb. As much as I didn't want to, I felt it was the only place where the people were close to understanding. As soon as I entered that dark place, I went into the corner, clapped my hands to my face, and cried. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Bakura. I'm so, so sorry!"

Just then, My dad came in. "Who the [EFF!] is Bakura?"

"He's my son," I answered with.

"You no have son, Billy!"

"Marik."

"Either way, you shall have no sort of son! You only teyn years old!"

"Dad, I'm 11."

"That's still too young to have son! Your mother died giving birth to you, you know!"

"Yes, I know that, Dad, but I picked him up off the street in a cardboard box that said 'Give to good home'."

"Don't pick up boxes off the street. They could be laced with Anthrax, ricin, even Vitamin B6!"

"Dad, I don't think that a 4-to-5 year old boy would try to put toxins into a cardboard box."

"Shut up, Billy!"

"Marik."

"I said SHUT THE [EFF!] UP!"

* * *

It had been three days since Bakura left. The night of his departure, I did something I hadn't done in a long time: I went for a walk. I wasn't sure where I was going, or how long I walked, but that's what I did. I walked. Now, three days later I'm finding myself still on the move.

A storm is brewing, and soon I will be getting hit by the brunt of it. I turn around to begin my walk home, though I don't rush. My energy these past few days has been non existent, as I have barely eaten anything more than some toast. I feel so lost as I walk so far that I don't even know where my home is. No, where OUR home is. It is as much Bakura's as it is mine, and nothing will change that.

The rain has begun, but I do not quicken my pace. I just walk, much like I had done so long ago. The distant memories of all my pain and sorrow before little Fluffy begin to seep back into my mind. I haven't had these thoughts in years. The pats of water on my head help keep me distracted. It's a peaceful sound, one you would never hear in the city.

The rain is picking up as I am now soaking wet. I chose the perfect day to walk around shirtless. I'm sure I will be sick tomorrow morning, but I don't care. It will still be sexy. Somehow…

I've already been sick for three days now; mentally sick, that is. My son is somewhere out here, hurting, needing some comfort and warmth in this rain. I wish I could be there for him, even though he may not want me to. He may not ever want to see me again from how he acted.

I don't blame him... it must be such a horrible thing finding out your past like that. I can imagine what it would be like. I know Bakura is a strong man, and he can pull through. But I also know how he holds a grudge at times. I'm not sure that, even if he did come back, he would ever forgive me. Or more importantly, if I could even forgive myself.

It feels as if I've been walking forever. My legs are killing me. I have had little to drink. I eventually had to go Bear Grylls and drink my own pee. Then I remembered it was raining and I could have drank that instead.

Seventeen days of walking later, I end up in the city. The old city where I grew up in. The same city where the riot was. The same city where my parents died. The same city where Ishizu took me to see. The same city where I met Bakura. I was amazed at how far I had traveled.

It was unrecognizable from what I had originally seen. There was a huge dueling academy, just like the rumors stated. It was big and futuristic. There were so many sleek buildings and spheres that it was easily different from anything I had ever seen in Egypt.

It's now pouring out here. I press on, keeping a steady pace through this rain. Suddenly, I see something I thought I'd never see again: the alley from which I first found Bakura. I thought it would have been torn down by now, but it wasn't. It was in the exact same condition as when I first saw it. No trash strewn anywhere within the vicinity.

I close my eyes, and lean against the wall as I think about my life... our life, together as a father and son. We have grown so much as a family, and have been close enough to have a lot of fights. None of them were as hard-hitting as the one three days ago.

I feel a tear running down my cheeks as I imagine Fluffy's face again. The anger in his eyes, mixed with the confusion, just tears me apart. I want so badly to make things right, or go back in time and stop it from happening. But I can't do either of those. What's done is done.

"I'm so sorry..."

I speak out loud, not caring for no one is listening. I'm alone in these woods, besides the wildlife. In this rain they are hiding as well, and the ones that aren't are far from a being such as I.

"I'm just so sorry, Fluffy."

I continue to cry as the rain continues to pour around me. An occasional drop hits my head, but I don't care.

I open my eyes, and I'm shocked at what I see before me, looking at me with teary eyes herself. Bakura, my little Fluffy, with burrs in his shirt and tree sap along his otherwise perfect hair, is standing a couple feet from me. He is wet, with both rain and tears. JUST. Rain and tears. I hadn't heard him approach, then again being British he was very calm and light on his feet.

He doesn't speak, and instead walks over to me, not caring what noises he makes under his shoes. I don't move; I just sit on the ground and watch with my own wet eyes. She looked so horrible, and yet so sexy, I mean, collected at the same time. His shirt would need a good washing, but that was the least of my worries.

Without a word, he sits next to me, not making eye contact as he looks off into the street. I can only look at him, wishing to hug him tightly and never let him go again. But I hold back, knowing that it would be too weird. Finally, he is first to speak.

"I... I heard you," His voice then got quiet as he whispers, "And I'm sorry too."

I smile through my tears. "Dashie, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's my fault, simple as that."

It seems my point doesn't get across, as she finally looks to me with a sorrowful face.

"Dad. Do... do you still love me?"

Now is the time to act. I reach over and grab her, holding her in a tight hug.

"Of course, Dashie. I've always loved you. I still love you, no matter what. Not even a small fight such as ours could ever change that."

She returns the hug, as we sit there and cry together. We continue to apologize, me for the truth and him for raising his voice and storming out. We both apologized for all the feuds we were in. After some time, the rain subsides while we remain under the tree.

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"Can we go home now? I need a shower, bad."

I let out a chuckle, and he too laughs as I stand. We make our trip back home; he is smiling again. I am too. I've been giving it some thought, and I think I shall give him his birthday present a little early.

I'm taking him to see a children's card game in action. He can stand among the crowds and watch with me. I didn't even have to get him a ticket, but he needs some sort of reminder of his visit. I'm sure he will have a blast, and though I don't expect this to make everything right, I can only hope it cheers him up some.

With some time, I'm sure he will relax and settle down about him being in the cartoon. He's a smart person, and knows he is real, not that made up character from the cartoon about children's card games. I can only help push him to believing that, and hope he does the same to me.


	6. Intervention

There is a point in every parents life when they have to let their child go. Whether it be for the better or for the worst, it must happen at some point. I now sit here in my living room, by myself, sulking over photographs of my distant memories of me and Bakura. On his twentieth birthday, I had planned a special outing to go see a children's card game. As we prepared to leave, there was a knocking at the door.

Never in the years we have lived there had anyone knocked at the door. Hell, we hadn't even made arrangements if someone did show up. I simply told him to go to his room while I took care of it. Once I heard his door shut, calmly and collectively I asked who it was knocking, expecting some stranger possibly lost on his or her travels. A male voice spoke in such a sexy and attention grabbing tone I felt myself listening to him with the utter most attention. He asked if he may come in; a question I'd normally refuse within a heartbeat, and yet something about his voice was reminiscent. I couldn't help but walk over and open the door.

When I first saw the figure standing on my porch, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or hallucinating. Standing there was the Pharaoh. I was at a loss of words; fighting both emotions of excitement which I had only felt when I first found Bakura, and emotions of sorrow for I knew what this meant. He stood there another second looking at me; we matched each other in eye level, his body being the size of a nearly full grown person. I stepped back, and allowed him to enter. What caught me off guard next, was the five other ponies that followed suit. First Joey Wheeler, then the rest of the gang: Tea, Serenity, Duke, even Kaiba and Mokuba, and lastly Tristan.

"Ooooh, so this is what an alien house looks like on the insi- OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE A KITCHEN! I'm starving, are you starving? I can make us some French fried potatoes, or-"

He was stopped by Joey, "Easy, Tristan. We jus' here for dat British kid whose name ah can't remember, so we ain't got time for any eatin'."

Joey's stomach growled, "No matter how hungry we are."

I still wasn't sure how to completely react to all this, but not wanting to be rude I offered some left overs, "Uh, we have some left overs from dinner last night. You're more than welcome to some."

Tristan took that as an "ok" and ran into the kitchen with much vigor. It seemed I did not even need to tell him where anything was; he instantly knew where everything was placed. Factor it to either some irrelevant plot hole or it simply being Tristan...

"Ah'll go keep an eye on him," Joey said, walking to join Tristan. I was finding it odd that they were not more hesitant around such evil as me. Then again, the same could be said for myself, but having Bakura for fifteen years I grew used to having actual people around me. Now, I have five humans and a full sized god looking at me with the same amount of curiosity that I held for them.

There was a moment of silence as I watched the two enter my kitchen and begin to rummage through my fridge.

"I'm quite surprised," the Pharaoh began, "I had expected a little more resistance to us entering."

"Why? I know who you all are."

He nodded, "Ah, so you do know then."

"That you are fictional characters from an anime based on a children's card game, then yes. Otherwise why you are all here I've no clue."

The last part I lied, hoping to keep my mind at ease. I knew the reason, but I wanted to ignore it.

"Oh, I think you do know."

My heart fell into the pits of my stomach. I did know, and she was straight to the point about it. During all these years, I had anticipated this moment, but as time drug on that thought slowly dispelled until it was just nothing more than a minor nip in my mind. That's when it always happens, you know; when everything is finally perfect and you don't have to worry anymore.

"Um, excuse me sir," Tea began, "But from what we could figure out from our friendship senses, Bakura should be here. Is he?"

I looked to her; I wanted to tell her no, but I knew it was fruitless.

"He's upstairs in her room."

"In, his room?" Duke asked surprised as "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake played in the background.

"Yes, Fluffy is in his room. I wasn't sure who was knocking and didn't want his to be spotted."

"Fluffy? My, you're that friendly with him already?" Duke continued.

I wanted to kick his sweet ass so hard right then; how he responded insulted me, "Friendly? That's not even the beginning of it. And I should be asking you people as to what the [EFF!] you did?"

The Pharaoh raised a brow, taken back by my change of tone, "You see, Tea-"

"I know who she is, get to the chase," I was very short with him. As furious as I was, I wanted to know why they wanted Bakura when he was clearly mine.

Tea bit her lip, as her teacher continued, "Yes, of course. Ahem, we were playing a card game-"

"Ahem," the Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tea replied with. "We were working on a spell to spread the magic of friendship. Well, we conjured up slightly too large of a spell, and when the Pharaoh used his magic to try and dispel it, it shot a lightning bolt meeting the friendship ray. Bakura was unfortunate enough to be within reach of the blast, and it engulfed him and sent him to, well, here. So, we are here to retrieve him, simple enough I'd imagine."

Before I could answer, Bakura called from his bedroom, "Dad? Is everything alright?"

"Nyeh?" Joey said.

"Did I just hear Bakura call you 'dad'?"

Before I could answer, the Pharaoh started up again, "Do you care to explain?"

I was lost; so many things were running through my mind at once. There was only one thing I could do... and I had to do it, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Go into the living room and make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right down with him."

I didn't allow a response; I turned around and walked up the stairs slowly.


	7. Goodbyes

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bakura, I'm coming up. We..." I looked back down to the group of people as they watched me ascend, "... we need to talk."

So that's what I did. I told him who was down there, and that they were there to take him back. He had seen the show every so often after some time, and found the wacky adventures entertaining. He had given up any thought that the Bakura in the show was him, and only viewed it as another cartoon. As I talked to him, and explained that those very people he didn't believe in were downstairs, he brushed me off with some laughs. He didn't believe me, and thought I was playing some joke on her. So, I took her down into the living room.

"Bakura!" Tristan shouted, jumping onto his British friend.

He was quick to shove Tristan off, "Hey, get away from me, you bloody wanker!" He was taken back by the sudden amount of humans filling our living room. They all looked to him with worried expressions as to why he shoved one of his closest friends away.

"You... don't recognize us... do you?" Serenity asked.

"No, or any of you," Bakura continued. It hurt me in so many ways. I knew these were his friends, but so many things have happened differently that he didn't know the truth fully. And neither did they, so I had to explain to them.

"I..." I started, "Fluffy, take a seat please so I can talk to them."

He did just that, in the recliner. The entire time he looked at all the supposedly random people who occupied the couches and center rug in front of the fireplace.

It was time, but first I had to start with a question, "How long ago was he sent over here?"

The question caught them off guard, but the Pharaoh cleared his throat as he spoke, "About fifteen seconds ago, why?"

I was shocked. Fifteen seconds ago? Shit, he's been with me for fifteen years! That means a second in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe meant a year here.

"Well," I continued, "It's been a lot more time than that here."

"How long?" the Pharaoh asked.

"...about fifteen years."

Everybody, besides the Pharaoh, had their mouths agape.

"Dat don't explain why he don't know us," Joey said.

"Well, that's the thing. When I found him, he was... a kid."

"Come again?"

"From my math, I think he was no older than four or five years old."

Now the Pharaoh looked surprised.

"You mean to tell us, that you have been taking care of Bakura for fifteen years?" he asked.

I simply nodded, and looked over to Bakura who wore an expressionless look on her face.

"We… he is..." I started, but I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, "I know it's not true… Ra, I wish it was, but-"

"I understand, the 'dad' now makes sense," the Pharaoh cut me off, holding a stern look about his face. He was thinking, trying to piece together in his mind what had possibly happened. I chalked it up to the friendship beam, being unstable possibly reverted him in age.

For a few moments it was quiet, besides our breathing. Finally, it was Fluffy who broke the silence.

"So, what's supposed to happen now?"

I looked to the Pharaoh, trying to read his face. No matter how good I had gotten at reading Bakura's face, the Pharaoh had the best poker face I had ever seen. I had no clue what he was thinking, or feeling at this moment.

"Well, it's quite simple. Kaiba?" The Pharaoh looked to his rival, who instantly perked up hearing his name, "Do you still remember that Mind Crush thing? From our first duel together?"

Kaiba simply nodded, as he stood from the couch.

I knew what was going on, what the Pharaoh had in mind. He wanted to either erase his memories and start from anew or, possibly, give Bakura his memories of their friendships and time in Domino City. I wasn't sure what to do, I felt it was right. I knew it was right, and needed to be done. I had been telling myself that for fifteen years as I waited for this moment. But there was something I needed to say before it happened. These people were going to take my Bakura away, and I had some words to speak before that could happen.

"No, wait please," I started. Kaiba stopped, and looked to the King of Games, "Just, give me a moment with him please. All I ask, since...since this is the last time we'll see each other."

I had given up holding back my tears, and at this point was openly crying. The ponies could tell I was hurting, and Fluffy didn't look to be faring too well either. So, figuring it wasn't good to prolong the inevitable, I walked over to the chair he sat in, knelt down to meet him at eye level as I spoke.

"Bakura, my little Fluffy. I love you with all my heart. You have done wonders to open me up from the man I once was. You..." I had to pause a moment, to settle down, "... you have brought me so much joy in my life that I can't possibly ever thank you for."

At this point, he too had begun to cry. That only made it worse for me.

"These fifteen years we have had together have been so special to me. I just want you to know, that I will forever love you. It doesn't matter if we aren't biologically related, or of different worlds. I don't care what you may ever think of me, or if you ever even remember me, but right now, you being my Fluffy, I want you," I poked him on the chest, to physically show I was talking to him, "to know that fact. If there is ever a problem that happens, and you need me, don't hesitate to find a way to get me, okay?"

I tried to laugh, passing the last part off as a joke. It worked, only slightly, as we both continued to cry.

"D-d-do I have t-t-to go, d-d-daddy?"

It had been a few years since he had actually called me "daddy." Most of the time it was simply "dad" or "pops". It felt good, knowing he still cared for me enough to call me daddy, much like the first times he had said it to me, so many years ago.

I simply nodded my head, as I stood up. Before I could fully grasp my balance, she jumped up onto me and hugged me tight. I could feel her tears on the back of my neck, and I returned the embrace.

"It's your actual home, Fluffy. You don't belong here. You need to go back to where you belong."

"I belong here, with you!"

It hurt so much to say, but I had to keep him convinced that this was the right thing to do, "No, you don't. You are limited here, only able to go around the house. You have no friends, or other kids to relate to. I was only taking care of you until this time would come, but I never thought it would be this painful."

It remained quiet for a few more minutes as we held each other tight. She didn't fight back, or want to resist what was happening, which told me that she knew as well what must be done.

"I love you daddy..."

"And I love you too, my little Fluffy."

We separated, as he lowered herself to the ground.

At this point all the others had tears flowing, even the Pharaoh himself. He had seemed quite smug about knowing what had happened, the time difference and such, but it was evident that the age difference was a shock. She most likely had expected to find a five thousand year old Thief King, but instead found my twenty year old Bakura.

The Pharaoh stepped closer to Bakura, sniffling once before the eye thing on his forehead glowed. I knew what was coming, it hurt so much... but I knew it was right. It was what had to happen, for him, for his friends, and in a twisted way for me. Now I could know he was actually going home, and would be around his friends and could do whatever he wanted to, without any limitations. She could enjoy friends company once more.

"Wait!"

I looked from the floor to Fluffy, as he backed away from the Pharaoh, "Before I go, I want to get something."

Before anybody or myself could protest, he ran to his room. He was quick, and returned with a shoebox in his hands. I wasn't sure if he would be allowed to take anything back with him, and half expected the Pharaoh to protest. But he remained quiet, allowing Bakura to quickly write down something on a piece of paper and set it on the coffee table.

He looked back to me, still crying, but with a smile on his face. I knew he had realized this was how it must end, and knew I knew that as well. The box, from my guessing, was probably his most cherished items that he kept for if he had to leave. Though it hurt me thinking about it, I hoped he had a picture of us. Then again, I also hoped not, for he would be forced to remember me a world away, and that hurt just as much as everything else.

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash." The Pharaoh started. "I...I honestly wish there was another way to do this. I wish I didn't have to do this. But..."

"Can't..." Bakura started, "can't he come with me?"

The stuttering in his voice told me he was simply speaking his mind, not actually asking the question. The Pharaoh shook his head, unable to keep eye contact with his friend as he cried before him.

"Bakura-" Princess Celestia started, "He cannot join you in our world much like how you cannot stay in his. This was all never meant to be, and the world around us was not made to house you. And yet..." He looked to me, smiling, then began to look around our living room. All the photos of us together, all her knick knacks and belongings strewn around the room, "... and yet, something beautiful happened here. Something I cannot explain in full.

"When I realized where you ended up, I expected the worst. I figured you to be ruined, tainted and tarnished from this world's cruelty. But now, I see that it's quite the opposite. That here, this man that has raised you, shows me that you were in good hands."

Fluffy sniffed once, beginning to calm down as the Pharaoh's words sunk in.

The Pharaoh then returned to looking at me, still smiling, "I cannot speak for you, but from what I see in front of me, the amount of love you both share and have shared together, tells me that you raised him as if he was your own. Even with the obvious differences, you still raised him un-biased as to his origins. You raised him as your son, which only makes this entire ordeal so much worse."

I absorbed her words, as well as everyone in the room.

"So, I must say to you, dear sir, please do not hold us accountable for this. It was never him, nor anybody elses intention to cause this much hurt to either of you. If you must blame somepony, I would ask you to blame me. I am the one that helped bring them here, to take Bakura back to his home... away from here."

I just couldn't look at any of them. My heavy breathing breaking down with sobs. My mind was just going on her own, thinking back at all the things Fluffy and I did together. I took a deep breath as I spoke,

"...Just how could I blame someone? For sending Fluffy here?"

I sniffled, then cleared my throat as I continued. I nearly choked up as I searched for the words to express myself.

"These have been the best 15 years of my life. So, if anything, I feel quite the opposite; I wish to thank you, Nameless Pharaoh, and the rest of you. Thank you, for what you did, though not intentional. Thank you, for all that came out of this. And finally thank you, for all my years, my life, and my love... with Fluffy." I tried to smile at Kaiba between the sobs, but even he looked on the edge of tears herself, and could only look away, before he cried herself.

The Pharaoh then stood from the rug she laid on, and walked over to me as I stood.

"No need for thanks, good sir. Instead, I wish to thank you, for taking care of one of my subjects. He would have never made it without someone much like yourself."

He closed his eyes, and then approached me. I didn't move; I wasn't sure what was going on as he touched my head. I felt a sudden warmth rush through my body. He drew his hand away, still smiling as he stepped back.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, sir," Kaiba added, finally able to speak through his tears.

"Thank ya," Joey said.

"Thank you for caring for Bakura," Duke spoke. His theme music didn't play, as it would kill the moment.

"Um, th-thank you," Mokuba quietly said.

"Thank you very much," Serenity said.

"We are all very thankful," Tristan said.

"THANKS!" Tea shouted, as she sprung up to me and hugged me.

I remained silent as I nodded, then looked back to Fluffy, who also wore a smile on his face.

Everyone returned to Fluffy as the Pharaoh's forehead began to glow once more.

"Are you ready now, Rainbow?" The Pharaoh asked again, returning to Bakura and starting his magic.

He simply nodded, as he closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

It seemed time slowed down as the Pharaoh approached my little Fluffy. My mind began forcing random memories of us together. I can vividly remember the splashing of the bathtub from his bath times, before he showered himself. I can still taste our many failed attempts at baking and cooking in general. I still smell the outdoors from our times at the park. There were so many memories, that I simply had to shut off my brain so that I could keep myself focused on Fluffy.

A single tear ran down his left cheek, as I could see his eyes moving under his lids. His mind was doing the same thing mine was, forcing our fondest memories all at once, for this would be the last time we ever saw one another.

"MIND CRUSH!" The Pharaoh shouted.

There was a bright light, and when I could see again they were all gone. Everyone had disappeared. Through my tears, I sighed in relief. It felt wrong, but it also felt right. He was now the normal Bakura that belonged in Domino City. I stood in the living room for several more minutes, just staring blankly at the empty floor that Fluffy had been standing at just moments before. Then, I looked around the room and took notice at my surroundings; I noticed things were different. Pictures that once held images of me and Fluffy no longer hung from the walls.

Many of the random personal items of his were scattered around the living room were gone as well. I was confused, so I ran up to her bedroom to look. When I opened the door, what I saw instead of his officially licensed Duel Monsters posters mixed with his bed and other furnishings... was a simple office. A cheap desk with a computer on it and an ugly looking potted plant.

It took me some time to digest what I was experiencing, before I realized what must have happened. It made sense, but it still stung me in my chest. To make sure nothing happened between worlds, the Pharaoh must have removed any existence of Bakura ever being here. Being with me. Fifteen years, all down the drain as his existence was wiped from the planet. I felt as though all those years were for naught, wasted as I wouldn't be able to remember him.

And yet... my memories still lingered of him. I could remember everything as if it were still as vivid as when they happened. Then the thought clicked: the Pharaoh did something with his magic when he touched my forehead. Did... did he protect my memories so that I would remember him? Had he done the same for Bakura? I walked back downstairs, and into the living room while I thought. On the coffee table, sat a book. I recognized it; it was my photo album. I sat down on my couch, opened it up to the first page. There, was my mother and father with me shortly after I was born.

I continued to flip through them, looking at my own past. There was a gap after my parents died (when Bakura was sleeping, Melvin killed my father), but to keep my mother's dream going I had picked it back up. Making false pictures of happy times and enjoying my life to stick into her book of memories. Then, I opened up to a piece of paper. I picked it up, and immediately recognized the handwriting. I speculated this was what he had written down before he left.

Dad,

For fifteen years you took care of me. For fifteen years you loved me, played with me, and made sure I enjoyed my life in a world not meant to house me. I'm not a man of many words, but even though I told you this in person, I felt you needed a written version of it so you will know it was all real.

I hate you. I hate you with all my heart. I hate you more than I have ever hated anybody. I hate you so much I can barely take it. In fact, I want to go on hating you for the rest of my life. And if I never remember you, well, I won't be able to hate you anymore.

Your little boy always,

Your little Fluffy forever,

Ryou Bakura.

I set the note back into the page, flattening it with my hand as I felt the dried tear marks littering the paper. I read the note over and over and over again, until I had it memorized. Then, I turn the page, and was greeted with Fluffy's little British smile.

So now I sit here, looking through my photo album of our time together. His first bath, his first words, his first drawing, even his first haircut, all in this book of memories. Everything else in the house is gone, but what I had put into this book still remains. I don't dare ever change that either, but I will continue to add to it. To show that those years with him helped not only shape herself, but helped shape me as well.

I am a new man from what I was fifteen years ago. Changed, given another chance by a sheer miracle of fortunate events that transpired from somewhere I can't even speculate. If I had never gone back and checked that box... if I had done something different than I had... could have changed everything between us. I guess I'm lucky that it all worked out. I can gladly say I have achieved my parent's only wish; for me to be happy. Though I am saddened, I am still happy for the time I had with him.

I now sit alone in this empty house, staring at my mother's rainbow picture with a smile plastered on my face; every time I see it, I think of Fluffy. In fact, I don't even see how this relates to Yu-Gi-Oh GX in any way. I should be crying, I should feel horrible and want nothing but my son back. And yet, I feel relieved to know that everything is alright. He didn't run away, or leave on bad terms; he is gone, home, to where he belongs, and is safe.

I look back down to my photo album, turning to the page after our most recent photo. The pages are blank. I still have a lot of life ahead of me, and I plan to make the best of it.

For myself.

For my little Fluffy.


	8. Separation Anxiety

(to the tune of Christina Perri's 'Human')

I can rule the world  
I have lots of fangirls  
I can wear revealing shirts  
If that's what you want  
Be very sexy

I can be a thief  
I control all Steves  
I can try to be happy  
If that's what you ask  
Be the best ever

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm just Egyptian  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm just Egyptian  
And I crash and I break down  
You mess with my head, controllin' my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm just Egyptian

I can guard the tomb  
Make the club go boom  
I can even destroy the world  
If that's what you need  
Ruin everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm just Egyptian  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm just Egyptian  
And I crash and I break down  
You mess with my head, controllin' my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm just Egyptian

I'm just Egyptian  
I'm just Egyptian  
Just a little Egyptian

I can do so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm just Egyptian  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm just Egyptian  
And I crash and I break down  
You mess with my head, controllin' my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm just Egyptian

PART II

As I sit in my chair, I can't help but glance back at where my Fluffy was just lying only minutes ago. Where he was lying before the Pharaoh and the others stole him away from me. I almost snorted aloud. No, where he was lying before his friends came and took him home. I feel a pang of guilt for being so selfish. This stage always comes in a parent's life. Ha, just listen to me, I sound like a person who had raised a child. Well, actually, isn't that what I am? Great, first I was selfish, now I'm being extra critical of myself. Of course that's what I did. Fluffy was no different than any other human other than his hair. He talked, he wrote, he played, he loved… I cringed at that thought. I could feel tears coming on again, slowly dripping down my cheek. He was my child. No matter how he looked, I raised him to be the best person he could be, no matter where he lived, and I should take pride in that.

I glance back out the window, comforting myself with that pride. The window is cracked, and I hear birds chirping. 'Heh,' I think to myself. 'Too bad Tea isn't here; she might enjoy making friends with these new birds, this new world with the new creatures. Oh wait, never mind, the animals here are no different than the ones in their world… in Fluffy's world.' Clouds are starting to form overhead, rain, I assume. I stand up to shut the window, but as I rise, a leaf blows in through the window. I follow it with my eyes, dancing and weaving through my living room, landing on the rug that the ponies were seated on not moments ago. I shut the window and I turn to face the room.

Other than my book of photos, there are no memories of Dashie left. I sink back into my depression. All thought and emotion other than sadness escapes my body. Just standing there, I collapse in on myself, remembering all that I could about my little boy. His first bath, his first words, his first haircut. His card game championship and the broken windows that came with it. At that thought I smiled a little, but it is quickly wiped from my face. I don't know how long I stood there, just remembering.

When I came too though, I was sitting in Fluffy's recliner and the roar of water hitting my window helped to stir me. I got back up and approached the window and leaned on the sill, staring over our yard; my yard, I guess. The rain drops sliding down the window made me feel even gloomier. No, not gloomy, angry. So angry that you might call it "rage". Rage that is specifically located in the first of many ancient civilizations on the continent of Africa. Also known as EGYPT! I got so angry I could scream, so I did. I yell at the top of my lungs for as long as I can hold it. It felt like just seconds of a yell, but it was almost a full minute. The yell finally is muffled by a yawn. The yawn just provokes more anger, 'how can I be tired at a time like this?' I think to myself. I think of the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series where Joey kicked down the wall in a fit of the Brooklyn equivalent of Egyptian Rage. I look around for the nearest wall, found one. The crashing sound reduced my anger some. I sigh in despair, and bang my head against the window. I told myself that I wouldn't be angry. I told myself that I would be happy for him. After all, every parent must say goodbye to their child.

I turn back to the dark, empty house and I start walking. Something I haven't done since the day Bakura found out where he was really from. I walked all over the house, up the stairs, and into our rooms. Seeing the office put a hole into my heart, and I had to shut the door to keep from crying again. I pulled out my key, and locked it shut. I didn't want to go in there ever again, and for that matter no one should. Ha, that would require me having someone over. I proceed into my room and fall onto my bed. I feel empty, and I just wanted to cry myself to sleep. So many questions left unanswered. Will he remember me? Did he keep his things? I'm sure there were more but I'm too tired to remember. I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Let's get him to bed," whispered Tea. "The power of friendship will do the rest."

They were at the local hospital, gently resting him in his bed. It was nighttime, and in another few hours, the sun would rise.

"I really thought that man who watched Bakura was going to put up more of a fight, especially after we heard about how he cared for him so much." She whispered. She looked back at her friends. They were all clearly tired and wanted rest.

"He just wanted what was best for his little...uh...Fluffy," Serenity muttered.

"Oh...that poor man, was this really right of us? I mean, yes, he is our friend too, but that man was alone in his world without him. We have each other. They had each other only," Tristan thought aloud.

"This is what's best. Someone as British as him was not meant for that world, he was meant for ours," The Pharaoh clarified.

"OK, girls, Bakura is asleep, he should be as good as new tomorrow. I'll swing by again to check later. Tea? Would you mind staying here for the night to make sure nothing bad happens?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I would love to spend the night with my best friends." Tea exclaimed, her voice ever so powerful. "SLUMBER PARTY!" she yelled, group hugging everyone.

"Nyeeeh," Joey said as Tea squeezed him.

* * *

"Oh, my head..." moaned a disgruntled Bakura. He kept his eyes closed and ran his slender hand up to his throbbing forehead. Reaching around herself, he searched for his bedside table. He bumped a glass of water, which he quickly drank down. He didn't even bother to open his eyes due to the sunlight, and he wrapped herself up in his blanket, and dozed back off.

"I'll just make her some breakfast. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Tea asks everyone. "I think it would." She smiled and headed on her way. About a half hour later, Bakura woke up again to the smell of cooking. At first it smelled amazing, until he opened her eyes. This wasn't his room. Where were his posters? Where was his comfy mattress? He started to breathe really fast. Where was he? He tried to calm himself, and it was working because he thought he heard Dad coming to see him, until a flying figure was floating in the doorway.

"Good morning, Bakura, how are you-" Tea was cut short. Bakura had started yelling at the top of his lungs for "Dad." "Oh, no, please sir, you're home now, what is going on? Don't you recognize me?" By now Tea had dropped the plate, and backed up into a corner, trying to shy away from him.

Bakura was now spazzing out across the room. Panicking, he tried to jump out the window, but the glass was too thick. He decided to open it first, and that worked. He ran out into the sky, away from that scary place. He turned to see the large figure that had no real name as of May 2014 staring him in the face.

"Ah, Bakura, I was just coming over to check on you, good to see that you're up," he said with a royal tone. The panicked look in Bakura's eyes concerned him. "Are you alright?"

Bakura just stood there for a moment, mouth gaping. His voice caught up to his mouth, "But you were a dream! I had a dream that a bunch of random characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! and its abridged counterpart had come to my Dad and my house, and you were there! And so was the one with the cardboard box on her head that had me trapped in that cloud fortress!" exclaimed Bakura, pointing back towards the hospital.

The Pharaoh looked shocked, "You still remember him? The Mind Crush thing I did was supposed was to erase those memories and restore your original ones. This is most troubling. So, you do not recognize that hospital?"

Bakura shook his head, still dismayed. "Where is my dad? I thought this was a dream at first! Where is he! We were supposed to go to a children's card game! I have always wanted to see one! WHERE...IS...HE?!" He was on the verge of tears.

"Oh dear, Bakura, come with me. We are going to see the others," he said in a stern voice. "I hope they have found something useful." He thought Bakura might resist at first, but something about her presence made the British kid right next to him.

* * *

**[A/N] I'm back! I decided I would make this story a little more juicy by adding just a few more chapters in. I used the sequel by ty500600. I also plan to use the threequel by EpicBG for later. I might even make a few chapters of my own.**


End file.
